Edera Mafia
by Moonlighthowlingpup
Summary: A group of misfits with power unlike any other will help the vongola become the strongest Mafia in the world. Respect is earned. Honesty is appreciated. Trust is gained. Loyalty is returned. Fedeli alla nostra famiglia, Edera mafia.
1. Arriving at Namimori

Alright before we begin I own nothing except my own characters and the plot. I also want to say this is for my friends; so I don't really care if you like it, but I would appreciate it if you do. Also this is my first fanfiction.

Lexi: Enjoy Bitches

Ch.1 Arriving at namimori

Makayla's pov

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Melissa asked our boss as her black dress swirled and her hood attached to her dress flopped in the wind. "I mean you usually don't do the things your father asks you." She spoke up again saying it as an afterthought while walking to our private jet. "I'm not doing it for him." Our boss said before turning around and looking at all of us her green eyes gleaming in the sun. "I'm doing it for our safety; I can feel something bad is going to happen soon. I'm trying to get allies in case we get caught up in the crossfire."

She said before getting on the jet as the rest of us follow knowing that she is right. I sat at the very back of the plane; Melissa sat on my right before pulling out Uno cards. I quirked my eyebrow at her and she sheepishly smiled before holding them out to me, as if asking me if I wanted to play. I nodded to her as I pulled out the table in the wall. I dealt the cards to us as Lexi and Baylee joined us after hearing the go ok for them to get up and move.

After our first game of Uno the boys joined us, while Melissa got out a second deck as me and Cody went to go get snacks. Lexi at the head of the table with me on her left, Melissa is on my right, Baylee on Lexi's right with Cody next to Melissa; Rafael at the other end of the table, which left Dan next to Baylee. Lexi went first and played a draw four and since I was next. "You're such a bitch Lexi." I said to her as I drew four cards, now I had eleven. "I haven't even done anything … yet."

She laughed at my misfortune before seeing that Melissa placed a reverse. I smirked as I played a draw four wild card, "Draw four Lexi and I change the color to green." I said smugly, Baylee went next making Dan draw two. Next was Rafael playing a skip making Cody grumble as Melissa played a blue zero card. This went on for about an hour before we called quits and went back to our seats to go to sleep. Luckily every seat is a recliner so we were all able to sleep peacefully and without interruption, until we were about land.

I woke up to the intercom coming on "Please fasten your seat belts we are about to land. I repeat please fasten your seat belts." I groaned at being woken up before I got up to wake up Lexi and Cody, I shook Melissa awake. They then woke up Baylee, Dan and Rafael as we all started to gather our stuff after buckling our seat belts. I looked at a map of Namimori as we all grumbled at being woken up at an ungodly hour but really it was just eight in the morning. "It's still too early." I heard Baylee say as we made our way off the plane and into the sunlit airport.

We made our way to our new home that we are staying in for however long we want to. As we walked through the shopping district in namimori we got stared at. "Look at that Rafael." Cody said as he pointed at the displays in the window. "Oh my god I want one, can I have one Lexi?" Melissa asked with the puppy dog face as she pointed at a golden haired chow plushy. Lexi sighed as I just chuckled at her, "Not now Melissa right now we are all tired, so tomorrow you can get your plushy."

"Ok but you promise you'll take me Makayla." She pouted before looking at me for confirmation on her promise. "Yea I promise." I held out my pinkie for her, "You know we're not kids anymore." "So, I still like pinkie promises." She put her pinkie to mine for our promise, we walked. I heard footsteps, "Boss, there are people following us; what ya want us to do?" I asked as I looked around us assessing the situation to find how many and where we could go for our battle.

"How many Makayla?" she looked at me, I smirked at her. "At least twenty-five, well that I know of there might be more. I also found a place on the map where we can fight in peace, without any civilians getting caught up in it." I said casually as we walked in the direction of the clearing, I think it was going to be used for a new park. I saw the guys and Melissa get tense at the prospect of fighting when all they wanted to do was sleep the day away. Baylee, Lexi, Rafael and I were tensing for the different reason; our bodies were aching for a fight.

We always loved to fight since we were the trouble makers in our group. "Well I think it will be fun, I need to get my frustrations out." Baylee said as she got out her claymore from her other bag. "Agreed." Lexi and I said together as Lexi got out her whip, while I just hooked my chain to my long daggers. "Well I don't like to fight without a reason." Melissa said grumbling to herself about people disturbing their sleep as she got out her bow and arrows.

Dan got out his broadsword, Cody his two katanas, and Rafael his staff. We were ready for this, just as we pulled out our weapons they shot at us. Well it was more like they shot at Lexi. I threw one of my daggers in front of Lexi to catch the bullets in the chain as I whipped the chain back and forth to send the bullets back to their owners.(Of I course I made sure not to hit her.) "Boss you ok?" I asked her as she went to attack with her whip.

"Well apparently your fine." I mumbled to myself before swiftly moving to the side as bullets flew past me. "I'll bite you to death for disturbing the peace." Was all I heard before I had to dodge, was that silver tonfas? I whipped out my dagger once again to knock the guys in front of me, so I could protect my back from whoever they were. I turned around to get a look at my attacker, "Watch out!" was all I could yell out as I enhanced my glove before putting my palm to his stomach. He fell back away from what would have been him brutally cut up.

"What did you do that for?" Baylee asked looking back at me, I shook my head before saying, "Can't you tell friend from foe Bayleaf?" She just smirked and replied "No, not if they hurt my family." I walked over to him seeing that everything was alright. "Hmph, herbivore." He said looking at me as he got up and left without another word. "Well that was rude and he didn't even say thank you." I grumbled out in aspiration, while Melissa just giggled at me. "What?" I asked her, "It's just you."

I rolled my eyes at her, "Well at least someone's happy." I said in sarcasm, I got up to grab my daggers and put them in their sheaths on the sides of my legs. I unhooked the chain to wrap it around my waist like a belt. I walked over to my bag full of clothes and walked to the entrance of namimori forest to our home. "Makayla wait up." Melissa said as she walked over to me with her bags, I saw Lexi let go of a goon.

"Hmm well she must have got answers." I spoke quietly as an afterthought, "I agree." Melissa nodded her when she spoke to me. I noticed someone leaving the forest towards the city, it was something small. I looked towards Lexi to see her look up at as she nodded to say she also heard them and saw them leave as well.

Reborn's pov

I left the trees with a smirk as I spotted Hibari I jumped down on to his shoulder. "Baby?" he said inquiringly with a quirk of his eyebrow, "I want you to go with dame-tsuna when he comes to get you. You'll be able to see who really beat you." I said to him before jumping down to the ground to hurry over to maman's house. I saw dame-tsuna as I jumped down from one of the neighboring houses.

"Dame-tsuna." I said from behind my pupil as he stood waving goodbye to his friends. "Hieeee, Reborn don't scare me like that." He screamed like a wimp, but oh well that'll change in a day or two. "I want you to gather your guardians to go visit the new mafia group in town. I want you to make them our allies" I smirked as he left like the devil was on his heels, well in his case it was kind of like that. I went inside to eat maman's delicious cooking.

Tsuna's pov

I ran out of there as fast as I could to catch up to Yamato and Gokudera. "Yamato, Gokudera wait up!" I yelled out when I saw them arguing with each other, they both stopped to look at me. "Juudaime, you came back for me!" Gokudera yelled with flowers around him and sparkles in his eyes. "Tsuna, what's up?" Yamato said calmly with a smile on his features before he turned apologetic as Gokudera yelled at him for interrupting his time with Juudaime. "Mah, mah." Yamato said trying to quell Gokudera's anger before I stepped in to take control.

"Gokudera I need you to go get Lambo and Ryohei. Yamato I need you to go get Mukuro and Chrome, while I go get Hibari-san." I said with authority like I was taught from reborn, I looked at both them to see if it was ok. They both nodded as they set off to get the guardians together. Unbeknownst to them Reborn went ahead to tell Mukuro why he should follow dame-tsuna's order. I went to namimori middle school to find Hibari-san and hoping he'll follow my command.

"Fat chance tsuna, he'll never follow your orders." I said despairingly to myself as I walked to the gates to see if he was there. "Herbivore what are you doing here?" I heard a deep voice say as I turned around trying not to scream. "Reborn told me to come get you, so you could follow me to meet the new mafia famiglia." I said as bravely as I could without stuttering and stared at him waiting for his answer.

"Hmph I'll go." He said before jumping over the concrete wall that separated the middle school from the city. "Umm where are you going Hibari-san?" I asked worriedly as I saw him walk towards kusakabe before heading back towards me. "I had some things to handle before leaving." Was all he said as we headed off towards my house. It only took a couple of minutes but everyone was gathered in front of my house.

"Dame-tsuna, take your guardians to the mansion right outside of namimori." Reborn said to me before walking back inside with a grin so evil it should have its own name. I shuddered at this before leaving to catch up to the rest of my group. It took maybe ten to fifteen minutes to get outside of namimori, but it felt like an hour. With Hibari-san and Mukuro trying to fight each other and Gokudera yelling at Yamato, not to mention Ryohei running around yelling extreme at everything.

I just wanted to go back home and sleep, but I know if I did that without completing my mission reborn would have my head. I knocked on the door as I shuddered at my thoughts, but was abruptly brought out of them when I heard a voice. "Hello, do you need something?"

Thx for reading ;)


	2. Introductions of Mafioso's

Ch. 2 Introductions of Mafioso's

Cody's pov

"Hello, do you need something?" I said as I stared at them the one in front of me trembled a little before gathering his courage to speak up. "On behalf of the Vongola famiglia, I welcome you to namimori." I opened the door to let them in, "Baylee we got company!" I yelled to get her attention. I dodged a flying chair as I saw Baylee seething in anger. I gulped loudly, "Baylee it's the Vongola famiglia; Boss told me to get you if they found us first." I said as I ran away from chairs, tables, and pillow cushions.

"Baylee, calm down." I heard Melissa say calmly as I cowered in a corner, "Pfft, ahahahahahhaa." Makayla laughed as they came down the stairs from their rooms. "Maka stop laughing." Melissa said then whispered something, so I don't know exactly she said but I had a sinking suspicion. "Oh come on that was hilarious and you know it Mel."

"Baylee catch." I saw Makayla throw something that looked like nerds as I came out from my hiding spot. "Cody what did I tell you, if you're gonna wake her up make sure ya had candy." Makayla said as she patted my shoulder to calm me as I nodded at her words. "I'm surprised they got to us first." she said pointing at the guy who knocked on the door. "Yea." I said shrugging my shoulders as I walked into the kitchen on the right.

Melissa's pov

I saw Baylee throw a chair and Cody run, "I'm surprised he doesn't scream at her to stop." I said to Makayla as we made our way downstairs, "He knows it will only make her angrier if he did." Was her reply before we stopped to watch, I knew someone had to stop her from breaking anymore furniture. "Baylee, calm down." I calmly said, "Pfft, ahahahahahhaa." I heard Makayla laugh as I tried not to join her. I elbowed her in the stomach "Maka, stop laughing; you're going to make me laugh." I whispered that last part at her as she groaned at the pain.

"Oh come on that was hilarious and you know it Yam." She said to me with a grin before throwing something to Baylee. "Baylee catch." Baylee caught it before grinning like a madman as she left to go sit in the living room on the left. I watched Makayla go over to Cody trying to console him before pointing at a short spiky brown haired kid. I motioned them to follow me as I walked into the living room. "Maka, can you go get Lexi, Dan and Rafael?" I asked her as she walked towards us before nodding her head as she ran to go get them.

Makayla's pov

I jumped upstairs by jumping from the right wall to the top of the stairs. I went to the right to get Dan and Rafael; I knocked on both their doors because they are beside each other. "Hey guys mafia meeting downstairs, now!" I yelled at their doors before going to lexis room on the left. "Lexi are you going to go downstairs?" I asked politely as I knocked before opening her door, "Oh my god Lexi." I said as I saw her practically bounce off the walls, "I dranked Venom." She said in reply as she pointed to the Venom energy drink.

"Figures." I shook my head at her before grabbing her hand and brought her downstairs. "Venom." I said in response to Melissa's staring at Lexi with a what-the-fuck-face. She nodded at that answer as I moved Lexi to sit next to Baylee on her left while I sat on Lexi's right with Melissa next to me. Cody took up the seat in between Melissa and Dan on the counch. Rafael sat next to Dan on the edge of the counch, while we all got situated.

"Lexi." Baylee said dangerously well tried to with Lexi using the puppy dog face, "What?" Lexi asked, while I just laughed at Baylee's failed attempt at controlling Lexi. "Makayla." She said raising her voice at me, "What?" I asked in between my fits of giggles. "Ahahaaha." I heard someone else laugh and in response to that, "Lambo it's not nice to laugh." I stopped laughing as the tension increased.

"So let's introduce ourselves, why don't the Vongola start." Lexi said seriously after calming down, "How about each guardian of Vongola stands up to introduce themselves." I suggested to them, everyone nodded at my statement. "Since you suggested it first Makayla, why don't you introduce them." Baylee said to me with a smirk as I stood up.

"Umm, is that okay Tsunayoshi-kun?" I asked him, "Yes I don't mind" Tsuna said as he gave me the go ahead in response to that I pointed at Hibari. "Kyoya Hibari or known as Hibari-san by his fellow mafia friends, he is the Vongola cloud, leader of the namimori middle school disciplinary committee. He has a bird, which has no name as of yet and a hated dislike for Mukuro. He is 16" I pointed at Gokudera next, "Gokudera Hayato, brother to Bianchi Gokudera, holder of the storm flame, right hand man to the boss of Vongola and he is 14. Did I get you right?" I asked him after stating facts of what I did know about him from research.

"Yea." He grumbled out, "Tsunayoshi sawada, holder of the sky flame, Vongola boss, pupil of Hitman Reborn and is to succeed the ninth Vongola boss Timoteo." I said before tensing a little as I looked to my left, when I heard someone land in the living room through the glass door that leads out to the patio. "I'm impressed." I heard a baby like voice, "Ah reborn, I'm so happy to finally meet you." I said as I walked over to him before picking him and putting him on my left shoulder. "Baby?" I heard Hibari ask as I walked back into the middle of the room.

"Ah where was I.." reborn interrupted me, "You should do rain next." I smiled at him, "Right, Yamato Takeshi, his dad owns a sushi shop, baseball ace; he also has a mean pitch, rain Vongola guardian and master of shigure kintoki?" I said or more liked asked reborn as I looked at him, he just nodded at me.

"Ryohei Sasagawa, brother to Kyoko, Vongola sun flame, namimori boxing club leader." I looked at him as he just nodded at everything I said and I chuckled before continuing on. "Lambo Bovino, Vongola lighting flame, carries pink grenades and the ten year bazooka." I said as an afterthought, "Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro holders of the Vongola mist flame; Mukuro can take over chrome's body since he is still in prison and in exchange he supplies her with illusionary organs, because she lost them in an accident. That's all I know about the tenth Vongola famiglia." I said before pointing at my boss to start on my own famiglia.

"Boss, I'm going to start with you. Our mafia is a group made by misfits, the Edera Famiglia. Our boss is Lexi Volpe10th leader of the Edera famiglia, uses her electric whip and holder of the lightning flame. Baylee Leone carries lobo her claymore and holder of the storm flame. Cody fenice, sky flame, carries the kasai and tori katanas or fire and bird katanas and it's basically like his last name fenice it means phoenix. You know what I'm tired Yam take over for me would ya?" I asked before sitting down as she stood up and took my place in the middle of the room.

Melissa's pov

"Ook I'll start with me, I am Melissa cane, I hold the rain flame, I also specialize in archery but my secondary is swordsmanship. Next is Rafael Furetto holds the mist flame uses staffs for a weapon. Then its Dan Sopportare holds the sun flame uses a broadsword." I said before I was interrupted by Maka, I just glared at her. "Mel you officially fail at life. You're so boring add some passion into it." I just grumbled at her to do it herself, "Why don't you do it then."

"Nah I'm good." She said before leaning against Lexi as she tried to sleep. "Dame Tsuna you should ask them if they want to play the game of courage tonight." I smiled and jumped up and down before accidently falling onto the counch. "Oops sorry Maka." I said apogetically, "Hmm." She mumbled out. "I would love to but we are all tired from our flight from Italy to here."

"It's ok it will be at nine at the namimori cemetery, I'll announce the teams then." Reborn said before leaving, Tsunayoshi shocked. "So we will probably sleep before then, but you can stay and will put Cody in charge of keeping you entertained." I said trying to nudge Makayla awake to get up. "No you don't really have to, we'll be fine by ourselves." Tsunayoshi said, "Nonsense, if it's any consolation it's more to make sure you guys don't wreck anything." Makayla said as she got up to bitch slap Cody awake, "Oww!" "You got first watch." Was all she said before walking towards her room, well almost, "Wait you didn't tell us about yourself." I looked at Tsunayoshi as he almost yelled out to her.

"My name is Makayla Pantera and I'm sure reborn can tell you more later, I'm gone." She said holding up the peace sign as she left. "Wait take Lexi up to her room!" I yelled at her as Lexi started to drift off into wonderland again. "Hai, hai." She grabbed Lexi to bridal carry her up the stairs. "Reborn?" Tsunayoshi asked, I coughed to get their attention. "Makayla Pantera uses daggers and a chain, holder of the Edera cloud ring. That is officially all of our people that live here."


	3. Shivering Ghost

Ch.3 Shivering Ghost

Cody's pov

We all left the house at different times to walk to the cemetery with our flash lights. I arrived to hear Tsunayoshi screaming, "Don't go screaming like a girl over nothing, Dame- Tsuna." I heard reborn say to him, as Tsunayoshi got up with lambo attached to him. "Um, it looks like I don't have a partner; so can I join you?" I asked Tsunayoshi as I walked up to him wearing khaki pants, a black t-shirt and an orange jacket with a phoenix on it. "Lambo!, Oh sorry uh sure you can. Reborn I thought you said I was going to be with Kyoko." Tsunayoshi said in desperation.

"I never said anything about teaming you up with the girls." Reborn said uncaringly as Tsunayoshi cried, "No! You can only break my heart so much." I stood there kind of terrified of Reborn's words. "I guess that means the world isn't so kind. Anyways the test of courage already started; there are signs with arrows on them to lead the way and here's only a candle to make it more suspenseful."

Reborn jumped onto gravestones to get away, I just sat down trying to help Tsunayoshi with his breakdown. After he was done I think we finally realized we were terrified as we all hugged each other tightly, I shivered a little. I tried calming them both down and myself so we could move on, we all decided to run for it. It worked until we saw Gokudera with I-pin but when he turned around it wasn't Gokudera, because he had no face.

We were all scared shitless after seeing that, but found out that everyone doing the scaring switched with the people being spooked. Also that me Tsunayoshi, lambo and me were the only ones being spooked. "What the heck!" yelled me and Tsunayoshi as we were both afraid of the things we would encounter that night. Especially me oh god, Makayla loves scaring me, no even worse is Baylee.

I was brought out of my thinking when Gokudera yelled "Good luck, boss!" We both looked around trying to see who will spook us next. We both heard the click-clack of wooden sandals and we were freaking out until we turned around and saw….

Melissa's Pov

"Maka wake up!" I yelled at her while trying to rip the covers off but she had it in a death grip. "Cinnnnamon rolls yum." Was all she said before rolling over and yanking the covers from my hand. I glared at her before coming up with a idea to wake her up. I admit my idea wasn't very clever but at least it would work. I, Melissa Cane will pour water on Maka at least that should have been what happened but I tripped over her sneakers which in turn made me fall with water everywhere and the bucket on my head.

"Wow man you fail at life like a bitch." Maka said groggily as she rubbed sleep out of hers, while I got up from my position on the floor and took off the bucket from my head. "Yea I know." I said dejectedly as I went to grab a towel, "Hey at least you tried." She said before going to get ready for the test of courage after I got dressed again in a Pikachu t-shirt and khaki shorts we left. It didn't take long to get there but I was cold and regretted not getting my jacket.

"Here Yam, take mine I don't really need it." She said handing me her black jacket, "Are you sure, I mean you wear this all the time. I don't want to take something precious from you." She just lifted an eyebrow at me then shook her head before walking off leaving me with the jacket. I ran to catch up with her and saw reborn waiting on a gravestone for us. "The test of courage already started; there are signs with arrows on them to lead the way and here's only a candle to make it more suspenseful. Good luck."

Tsuna's Pov

Wow she's so cute. Trying her hardest to scare us, I'll just act scared. I turned around to see Bianchi. "Ahhhhh!" we screamed before running from Bianchi. "Ah we left Lambo!" I said looking around for him before spotting, "Adult Lambo, I'm sorry I left your kid self behind somewhere." "No need to ramble." He said before telling us to follow him to get to our friends, guess I worried for nothing.

Baylee's Pov

As soon as I saw Makayla and Melissa I ran out to them with a chainsaw as I grinned like a mad man. "Move Bitch, get out the way bitch!" I yelled over the roar of the chainsaw.

Cody's Pov

"Your friends are behind this gate." Adult lambo said to us as Tsuna looked behind it before speaking, "Huh has this gate always been here?" I don't like this one bit; it has paranormal activity all over it. "Tsuna this doesn't seem right." I said right before another adult lambo showed up, wait Makayla said something about there being a lambo look alike. (Flashback to last night) "Alright Bianchi Gokudera, sister to Vongola storm Hayato. Her ex-boyfriend Romeo looks almost like 15 year old lambo and he died from her poison cooking; which is why she hits 15 year old lambo with her cooking." Makayla said while pointing at the screen. "Another Lambo?" I heard Tsuna shriek out, "No that's Romeo." I said while pointing at the one with the white jacket.

"I'm Lambo." The real lambo said from Tsuna's left side, "Don't interfere, Young Bovino. I'll get to you." Romeo said as he grabbed tsuna's wrist, "Wh-what did you say?" Tsuna said as I got ready to attack. "Flying kick!" I heard someone yell it sounded strangely like Makayla, I'm extremely worried. "Lambbooo!" Tsuna yelled as Lambo got ready to do his electtrico cornata from what I saw as I got up from the ground from Makayla's flying kick to my head

"Yo Tsu-kun, Cody, Lambo." Makayla said right before Bianchi did Poison cooking on Lambo and Romeo. "Actually, since there were clones, I feel twice as good." Bianchi said happily, "A ghost!" Tsuna yelled before running away and soon everyone followed well except the Edera mafia stayed. Fuuta came out from the gravestone with his ranking book. "Looks like Tsuna still hasn't trained enough." Reborn said as we all laughed, "Well don't worry we are here to help, Reborn." Lexi said before we walked home for dinner.

* * *

Maka: Yay! another chapter done I must admit I couldn't do this without the help of my friend Yam.

Melissa: aww thanks

Lexi: Bitches

Tsuna: umm how exactly did you know so much about us in chapter two

Maka: Silly tsuna as if I'll tell you, well till next time ttyl


	4. Open house

Ch.4 Open house

Makayla's pov

"Yam, wake up Bayleaf." I said as I knocked on Melissa's door before heading to Lexi's. "Boss, ya gotta wake up sexy." I said as I walked closer to her before shaking her shoulder, "It's time for school." I said as I kept shaking her until she rolled over and mumbled something before groggily getting up. "I'm awake." She said before I left her room to go get Cody up, "Biiitch, get up." I said before bitch slapping Cody. "Owww!"

He awoke screaming, "Oh and Cody, never try to lock your door; it doesn't help." I said before laughing at his shocked expression, I walked away to go downstairs to greet our guest, "Reborn, Kyoya what brings you guys here?" I said without looking behind me, before turning around to go into the kitchen for my favorite cereal. "You guys can come in, if ya want." I said looking back at them through the glass sliding doors in the lounge/living room.

"Kyoya, can I ask something of you? I want to know if I can go to Melissa's class for the open house, since our parents aren't going to be here for it." I asked him politely as I got reborn an espresso. "Only if you train me." Kyoya said to me, while I just nodded at him before giving him a piece of paper to sign. "Thank you Makayla." Reborn said to me for his espresso, I smiled at him before leaving to go get dressed for school. I put on a purple tank top then the white short sleeved button up shirt with a red tie. Then my black skirt and over that I put on my short sleeved black hoodie.

"Alright I'm ready, whose up for school?" all I heard was moans and groans about how school sucks and then yam says, "I'm ready I can't wait." "That's the spirit." I said to her before eating my cereal, which by the way if you're wondering what it is, its captain crunch berries. Once we were all done we headed to our transportation and wait for it there it is my 2013 Chevrolet corvette. Bayleaf has a truck; Lexi a challenger, Cody a dodge caliber and Dan and Raphael get motorcycles like Kawasaki. "Yam, ya riding with me?" "Uh yea but are we aloud to drive to school?" "Yam what are we?"

"Mafiaosos." She said before getting in the car, "And plus we we're awesome." "Hell yea we are!" Lexi yelled from Baylee's truck and she's carpooling just cause we're major badasses doesn't mean we can't help out the ecosystem. We raced each other while listening to 'Riot' by Three days grace; we parked our cars behind the school in the forest. (I know you're thinking I don't remember a forest but there is one now.) We walked around to the front of the school well me and yam did the rest of the group just jumped over the wall.

"Hi Kyoya, Tsu-kun, Takeshi, Haya-chan*." I said as we passed by them on our way to school. "Hi Makayla." I heard tsuna say before I heard a kamikorsu* and a hieee. Let's just say it was a very eventful beginning for some people. I dropped yam off before going to my class to tell my teacher I will be skipping the whole day. "You can't just do that." "Wanna bet, I got it approved by Hibari." I said holding up a piece of a paper. "Just go." "Let's do business again sometime." I walked back to Tsuna's class, "Somewhere around half?" "Wait your right Yamamoto." "Good job Takeshi! You're getting extra fatty tuna tonight." Yamamoto's dad yelled, "Alright Melissa, solve this problem." "The answer to that is 24."

"Good job yam, I'll give you pocky* if you answer the questions correctly." "Ok." She said determinedly. "Oh hi reborn, why are you dressed as an old lady?" "You'll see." "Alright Tsunayoshi solve this." teacher said while Gokudera tried to signal Tsuna the answer but it didn't work. "Ten." Suddenly a wooden sandal was thrown at his head, "So that's what's it for." "Could you repeat your answer Sawada?" I turned to look at Reborn and found him holding a bomb. "What's the worst that could happen?" I asked no one in particular. "The answer is one million potatoes." Lambo said.

"Does anyone know the answer to this question?" Five year-old lambo asked after erasing the blackboard and drawing flowers. "Then who brought lambo and I-pin?" Tsuna asked. "I did, I wanted to come see Hayato's class and they tagged along." Bianchi said as Gokudera fell onto the floor, "White people be trippin or in this case falling." "Really Makayla?" "Come on the readers don't know me and Raphael are black." "And they weren't supposed to know till chapter six."

I looked at her like she was crazy, "How come we have to wait that long to tell them?" "I don't know, budget cuts or it could be the author wants to make everyone believe one thing and tell them another." "I believe it's the second one Yam." I said before reborn spoke, "I'm the substitute, . You'll need stamina to get an IQ of 200, punch like this." "Gambantte* Yam!" "You should be doing this along with me." "Nah I'm good, I prefer to watch." I said to her.

"Isn't there an easier way to be smart?" Some guy said. "There is, put this in your head." Reborn held up a green computer chip. "That's inhumane!" Tsunayoshi yelled at reborn. "I was only joking, this is what I meant." And suddenly an electric chair looks like it was used to kill prisoners comes out of the floor. Then reborn explained how it would stimulate the brain and give you a sort of power up. "I don't have to do it right?" "No Yam I won't put you in a chair that could possibly kill you." "Ok thank goodness." "Cause if I did who would I mess with." "That last part wasn't needed. "Oh it was very much needed." I said smirking at her she turned around to face the front. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, you're up first." Reborn said.

"No way am I doing that." Tsuna said. "Here I go." Lambo says as he jumped into the chair before getting brutally kicked by reborn. "Your body's strong against electrical attacks." And then Tsuna strapped into chair screaming bloody murder. "You didn't feel anything?" Tsuna nodded, "Ah sorry it was unplugged." "Ahhhh!" Tsuna screamed. "It's rather loud." "Hi Kyo-kun." I waved at him. "Ciaosu." "Baby, Makayla. Try to keep the noise down." He said walking away. "How did you get away without getting kamikorsu'd?" "Because I'm me." "Makes sense." Melissa said before we gathered our things to leave.

"You promised me we get that plushy." "Ok fine." "Yay." So we got the plushy and then went home. "Wait didn't you promise me pocky." "Oh yea here is your one pocky stick." "Hey!" "I never specified how many I promised you. You should see the look on your face it's priceless. Alright here's the rest." "Yay."

* * *

Maka: Hi everyone sorry for the late update the author was busy making an avenger fanfic that she probably won't ever upload but if you want I can put in a word for ya. just pm her.

Yam: That isn't why we're here!

Maka: I know we are here to tell you what this means * in order from first to last. Haya-chan is a nickname for gokudera.

Yam: If you don't know what pocky is your missing out on life. It is a Japanese snack food.

Maka: Gambantte means do your best or good luck, it's encouragement.

Yam: Are we missing something. Who the Beeep stole my pocky! Wait did I just get beeped this fanfic is rated M

Maka: It's for fun but I think it was the pokemon. Oh yea and Kamikorsu means I'll bite you to death hibari says it a lot if you watch the show.

Yam: Baylee?

Maka: Yep, and if you didn't know Bayleaf is a motherfuckin pokemon and we will be making jokes about it. And the reason I call Melissa yam is because of...

(all you hear is a smack and then a thud.)

Lexi: I finally shut her up.

Baylee: Finally.

Yam: you guys are mean.


	5. Us ten years later

Hi everyone thx for reading this and because a lot of people read this fanfic I uploaded a book cover for it and soon I upload pics of all my characters.

* * *

Ch.5 Us ten years later

Skip: One Month

A lot of crazy shit has happened to us since we became friends with the Vongola mafia. But it was fun I don't think I have ever seen my famiglia laugh this much especially Boss. "Hey Boss, whatcha makin for breakfast?" I asked her as she continued to fix breakfast. "Pancakes." She said to me without looking up. "Hmm this is weird." "What's weird, its pancakes?" Lexi asked me looking up from making pancakes. "No not that, Reborn was supposed to be here by now." "Hmm that is weird, he's never been late before." She said before going back to making pancakes. "Makayla, go found out what's happening and report back." "But Boss I want food." I whined before she stuffed a cinnamon roll in my mouth.

"There's your fucking food now get going!" She yelled at me before I scrammed to my room to get dressed in skinny jeans, purple tank top, purple DC sneakers, my favorite black hoodie, and my necklace with the Edera ring on it. I also grabbed my daggers and wrapped the chain for it around my belt then hooked it up to my daggers in their holsters on my legs. "Alright I'm leaving Boss." I said before running out the door to Tsuna's house; I didn't feel like driving today I just wanted to run.

I put in my ear buds to listen to 'Live free or Let me die' by Skillet as I ran through the forest, dodging trees and their uprooted roots. When I got to Namimori I jumped on top of houses till I saw Tsuna, Gokudera and Haru. "He hasn't come home?" I heard Haru yell, as I landed next to Tsuna. "Yo Tsu-kun, where's Reborn?" I asked. Tsuna looked worriedly at me; I just raised an eyebrow in curiosity at this. "He's been shot by the ten year bazooka and hasn't come back yet." Tsuna said to me, "Oh is that so." I said to him.

"What's the ten year bazooka?" Haru asked us. "Tenth .. Reborn did disappear because of the Ten-year bazooka and no one took his place, right?" Gokudera asked. "That's right." Tsu-kun said, "Holy shit, that can't be Hayato." I said shocked at what he was thinking. "Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Tsuna asked looking at Hayato then to me. "What Haya-Chan means to say is that Reborn doesn't exist ten years from now." I said as he just looked at me shocked.

"Anyways, let's look for Reborn; I'll look at the school." Hayato said before heading off. "Haru will check Yamamoto's house!" she yelled before heading off. "I'll go report back to my boss to organize a search team to help ya Tsu-kun." I said before I started to head back home . "I'll go check the park!" I heard him yell as I ran/jump on rooftops till I got to the forest. "Boss! Booossss!" I yelled when I saw the house in sight, I opened the sliding glass door. "What!" she yelled, "Boss Reborn's missing." I said a little out of breath.

"What?! Reborn's missing!" I heard Melissa yell as she ran down stairs. "Yes, so what are we going to do Boss." I said to Melissa then to Lexi as I waited for orders. She sat down her coffee, "Makayla, get Rafael he'll be your partner to look for Intel. Melissa, get Cody and search from the air; Baylee, take Dan and search on ground. Now Move and if you find anything take it to me or Tsunayoshi." She said looking at all of us. "What about you, Boss?" I asked her before getting Raf. "I'm going to check something out." She said before getting up to get ready for the long day ahead.

"Raf! Let's go homie!" I yelled out in the forest, "Shit man, don't scare me like that." I said when he showed up out of nowhere. "What do you want?" "We got orders to search for Reborn; He's gone missing." I said before we ran to Namimori to search for him, "Shit that looks like it's coming from Tsuna's house." I said to Rafael when we saw smoke coming from Tsuna's room. We entered Tsuna's room and saw that he was gone. "Uh Raf what do we tell the Vongola?" I asked him, "We tell them that their boss is ten years in the future." He said.

"Cody?" I asked Raf if we could use him as a scapegoat, "No." "Why it's not like he has… Oh my god he has blackmail on you doesn't he." I said shocked.

Tsuna's Pov

"Where am I? A Coffin?" I asked before shrieking, "Why am I in a coffin?" "Who's there?" I heard someone yell. "Could you be G-Gokudera?" I asked when I started to recognize the face. "Tenth." he said when he grabbed my shoulders. "What's going on? I remember getting hit by Lambo's ten year bazooka." I asked him, "That's right we only have five minutes." He said shaking from grief? "Who is this? What do you mean kill?" I asked him when he showed me a picture of a red haired guy.

"If he didn't exist Byakuran wouldn't have gotten …." He started to say, "Byakuran?" I asked him, while he acted so serious. "Why is my future self in a coffin?" I asked him, he looked shocked for a second then looked away from me. He started to answer me but he changed from future Gokudera to present Gokudera in my time. "It doesn't just look like a coffin Gokudera." I said to him, "Then that means…." Was all he said before going into depression mode?

Then he proceeded to beat himself up saying what was I doing and how could I let this happen to the tenth. I tried to get him to stop by showing him the photo that older Gokudera gave me. "No we shouldn't kill. After five minutes… wait it's been more than five minutes." I said scared at what would happen to us if we stay here for too long. "Gokudera writings." He said before he started to translate them, "I knew it." A mysterious voice said. "Who's there?" "Nice to meet you and goodbye." The scary lady said as Gokudera pushed me behind him in order to protect me.

Gokudera threw his bombs only for them to be deflected back at us and when I turned around to see if he was ok after I landed on my face. He was in a spider web trap, "You can't control the rings yet." She said. "Rings." Gokudera repeated as I searched in my jacket something to help Gokudera with, only to find the dying will pills. "Why are you after us?" I asked after destroying the bullets with my sky flames.

"Homing? Tenth!" I heard Gokudera yell out when I started to fall after she sent some more bullets after me. "You were only a real man when Reborn was at your side." She said. "Why do you know about Reborn?" I asked her as I started to do Zero Point Breakthrough Custom. "You're not bad, Sawada Tsunayoshi." She said after I punched her in the stomach. Then I was trapped by a metal centipede before I grabbed hold of it and made my flames engulf it. "Falling for that kind of trap is pathetic, Vongola Tenth."

"My name is Lal Mirch."

* * *

Maka: That ended quickly.

Yam: I only had one line. (Sad face) :(

Dan: I haven't any shown up since Chapter 2

Baylee: wah wah shut up babies

Lexi: I only had one line too. she said in a little kid voice

Baylee: There, there cubby.

Maka: Well that escalated quickly.

Cody: Your telling me

Yam: Maka how come the author doesn't give them any physical descriptions of us.

Maka: well I think it's because she's lazy.

Yam,Maka, Cody,& Dan: Thx for reading


End file.
